


Offers

by cactipresident



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Humour, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No shame, PWP, Plot What Plot, Season 1, hide and q, my first time writing porn, of for startrek, riker/jean luc picard one sided, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactipresident/pseuds/cactipresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard wants his bridge crew back,but he realizes he'll have to offer something to Q before he ever gets them back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offers

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I was watching star trek and suddenly i got the urge to write Q and Picard.
> 
> This is set during the episode Hide and "Q" after Q returns to find Tasha and Picard practically flirting after he put her in the penalty box.

“Penalty over” Q practically mumbled to the two Starfleet members. Picard watched with amusement as Q started behaving like a child, pouting when the world didn’t go his way. With a quick nod at his security officer to make sure she was feeling better, Picard made his way to the cosmic 5 year old.  
“A marshal of France?” Picard observed with even more amusement. How interesting the creature to parade around in costumes like that. “ Ridiculous!” He scoffed  
Q smiled at Picard, “One takes the job he can get, Jean Luc Picard” He responded, saying the captain’s name with a mocking French accent, “ Now I bet you’re wondering why I have stolen your precious crew. Unfortunately this has nothing to do with you, Mon capitaine. You are absolutely no use to us with your strict rules and dedication to Starfleet” Q sneered.  
“The first time we meet I am judge on your persecution and thoughts that we humans are savages! And now I’m being judged because I am too good? The Q logic will never make sense.”  
Q glared at the Starfleet captain before waving his hand." A lot doesn't make sense to you. You're only human after all."  
Tasha looked like she was about to exploded for talking to her captain like that , before Picard gave her a look telling her he was alright. “There are too many people on the bridge” He randomly blurted out before making Tasha disappear. With that he relaxed easier on Picard’s captain chair. “Too much ego in one room” He reasoned to the raging captain.   
“Q! You will bring her and the members of my crew back to me!” Picard could feel his temper failing him just by looking at the entity before him.  
The omnipotent being just smirked at him, making his anger boil further. “And what will you do to make me? Yell at me? Call my mommy?” He mocked. “Don’t worry they should all survive if Riker knows what he’s doing, which by what I saw, is highly unlikely” The Q added laughing.  
Picard just returned with his own smirk, “ Good, they will be fine then.” The alien in front of him narrowed his eyes at him being so sure of himself.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure, mon capitaine. There have been a few added elements Riker himself hasn’t anticipated.”  
“Then what do you want Q? Do you want me on my knees singing my praises to you and how wonderfully merciful you are?” Picard responded sarcastically, trying to figure out how to get his crew back up. He was afraid that no matter how good his first officer was no one could last long in a game devised by Q.  
“ Oh, Jean Luc, If you were kneeling in front of me you most definitely wouldn’t be singing.”  
That… that threw the captain off balance for a bit. Q hadn’t just… As Picard mentally went over the conversation they just had he realized his mouth was slightly open in shock. He quickly closed it as he still went over how in the hell did the conversation take such a turn. They were talking about riker only minutes ago.  
“ What’s wrong, Jean Luc, as you humans say, Cat got your tongue?” Q questioned while laughing, mirth playing in his eyes as he saw Picard’s reactions to his comment. Said captain was still trying to figure out how to respond when an idea popped into his head.   
Picard turned from Q, walking to his ready room, the doors finally seeming to listen to him and open. He walked into his small office like area, sitting down in his chair when Q popped onto his couch. The captain ignored him, opting instead to read from his data pad about the mission they were trying to complete. The all powerful being continued to stare at him trying to guess his thoughts, it was more fun that way.  
Eventually Q got bored and began zapping around the small room. Even that got boring. “Picard, talk to me. I’m bored and you ignoring me hurts my feelings” Q practically whined, sitting upside down on the couch  
Jean luc finally looked up at the entity as he put down the data pad he was reading from. He folded his hands in front of him, leaning forward on his desk and for the first time spoke calmly to Q. “Q, You know I would do anything for my crew not matter the danger to me.”  
At first Q look confused wondering where the captain was going. Then he got it. “ Mon capitaine! “ He gasped incredulously. “You make one little comment and suddenly a human gets ideas!”  
“If you’re going to act like that you can forget it.”  
“ Now I never said that, my dear captain. But why? For your bridge crew, where I won’t lie half of them want to sleep with you, especially the impeccable Commander Riker. You can just get another one easily! Possibly a better one with your status.” Q now sat properly in the chair, his face showing nothing but confusion on the human mind.  
“ Q, how can you understand so little on human nature?”  
The omnipotent being huffed up at the insult, clearly no worse insult was ever thrown his way. “ You wound me, mon capitaine!”  
Picard rolled his eyes at the overdramatic alien in front of him. He was about to retort that if he really wounded him, he most likely wouldn’t being standing there ,when he suddenly realized he was now sitting on his bed, Q sitting in the air as if he never left the couch.  
“ I thought a better scenery would do “ Q smirked, pleased he caught the captain unaware.  
“Q!” Picard yelled almost automatically when he did something he didn’t except. With a huff, similar to the cosmic beings own one a few seconds ago, he got up from the bed and stalked his way to Q who still sat in the air like it was a natural everyday thing. “ You will stop this. I refuse to be transported randomly because you decided you’d like somewhere else nicer!” Q finally placed his feet on the ground and stood up straight, looking down at Picard. He wore a grim face till it broke down into a smile and he leaned down to whisper in the captain’s ear. “I think I’ll do what I want my dear captain.” With that he pushed Picard down to the bed, which suddenly was right behind them, Q transporting them once again.  
As Picard fell to the bed, Q zapped on top of him before he even reached the bed and now straddled the Starfleet captain. He propped himself up, his arms caging in Jean Luc’s head while his weight kept the captain in place. “ I really hope this was what you were suggesting , Mon Capitaine.” Q mused looking down at the bedded man.  
“Not exactly, Q” Picard grinded out, squirming to try to escape the body prison. His squirming only caused the alien above him to close his eyes and open his mouth in silent appreciation. “Oh god, Johnny. You really are full of surprises.” He moaned as Picard’s eyes grew wider in shock.  
“ Q! Let me up!” Jean Luc yelled finally opening the Q’s eyes. They were hooded in lust and Picard could feel, Jesus Christ was that an erection?!  
“ And why would I do that? I think I like you better like this.” He answered honestly.  
It was Picard’s turn to close his eyes, though it was in annoyance not in ecstasy that Q was very clearly feeling. , with a sigh he began talking again. “Q let me up and we can talk.”  
With a pout, Q finally relented, letting the captain up from his prison. He sat next to him lying down on his side, waiting for Picard to start the talking.  
“ Q if I… do this, you must let my crew go, unharmed. I will only agree to do this if you promise.” Jean Luc began, looking at the man next to him, knowing that he would agree  
“ And what makes you think I need your agreement?” Q asked, now sitting up and looking at Picard, genuinely curious to why he thought so.  
“Because you’re not a rapist.”  
“ No” He responded with a smile, “ I guess I’m not. Hmmm… alright! They’re on the bridge perfectly unharmed though frozen in time till we’re done. Wouldn’t want them being suspicious. Now... where were we?” Q trailed off as he dove for his captain’s neck. He almost made it but Picard stuck his hand out, halting Q’s descent.   
“Lay on the bed, Q. On your back.”  
“ Oh Picard I get all tingly when you take control.” In a nanosecond, Q was laying on the bed, his hands underneath his head and on his back.  
Jean Luc slowly made his way to Q, trying to not think of who he was about to do this for, instead he kept his eyes trained on the bulge in Q Starfleet uniform. Q had other ideas as he pulled Picard up to him and pressed his lips to the captain’s. They both moved with passion trying to deepen the kiss, Picard opened his mouth instinctually and practically moaned as he felt Q’s tongue fight for dominance over his. He grinded against the body beneath him caught up in the passion of the moment and claimed victory when he heard Q groan and buck his hips back at him.  
They both released themselves from the others mouth, Q panting slightly with Picard.  
Jean luc had a glint in his eyes as he gripped the zipper of the uniform on Q and pulled it down, slipping a hand inside. His warm hands found a slightly toned body, hot with excitement. The hands roamed, massaging the muscles it found, turning Q into a puddle.  
The hand moved further down and continued to unzip the Starfleet uniform till it was to the groin of the man below Picard. Q practically bucked his hips when he laid a hand over the now hard member.  
“Oh, jean luc...” Q moaned when Picard freed the erection from his underwear.  
Picard looked up at Q whose eyes were closed again but opened when he realized his captain was looking at him. The second the eyes landed on him, Jean Luc gave the member in front of him an experimental lick. Q’s eyes grew wide as he realized what he was about to do and that caused another moan, louder than the last.  
With a grip around the base, Picard methodically licked up and down, a single spot not being spared. By that time, Q had all but lost it, mumbling over and over he should have done this the first time he interested him and dear god why the hell didn’t he.  
Picard smiled before swallowing the erection whole which caused Q to buck his hips into Picard’s mouth, his eyes flying open. “ Mon capitaine” Q moaned circling his hips up at the face on his crotch.  
The captain began slowly working up and down every so often stopping to suck the tip which drove the entity crazy. When he licked the slit and moaned himself, from palming his own growing erection, the vibrations when straight to Q’s head then to his groin . Jean Luc Picard felt Q stiffen under him then explode screaming his name. For a fraction of the second it seemed the universe really did explode but he hoped he was just imagining things.  
The Q watched in fascination as the captain kept his mouth around the softening erection catching every last drop of his seed. “ Jean Luc..” Q breathed in amazement which caught his attention. “ Where did you learn that?”  
“My days in the University were used for experimenting, Q.”  
“ And quite some experimenting, my Picard.” Q added with satisfaction, leaning up on his elbows to look at Picard. There was a touch of adoring in those eyes as he watched him climb into his own bed, despite being next to Q.  
Then Q’s eyes found Picard’s own growing problem.  
“My, My mon capitaine. Seems we have something else to fix.” Q smirked, eyes returning to their hooded position as he thought what exactly he could do to help his captain.  
Picard regarded him with suspicion as he wondered what else could the possibly do when they made an agreement, then it too hit him he still had an erection and Q was regarding it hungrily.   
“ Q, No. I was here to please you, not me.” Picard denied knowing where this was headed.  
“ Fine I won’t even touch you.” He smirked again before rope flashed into existence around Q’s arms as if that could keep him off.  
Jean Luc still regarded him with suspicion and they were soon confirmed when he felt a hot breathe on his neck . “ Q!” He managed to get out till that invisible mouth began biting and suckling on his neck causing Picard’s brain to nearly shut down. He felt another hot breathe over his left nipple and it started to suck as well before lightly biting causing him to moan and buck into the air as if he’d meet a body to grind against, to fuck.  
He turned his head and saw Q with a mile wide smile on his face as he played with himself watching Picard get off with the invisible construction he created and personally he was too far gone to care. It had been too long.  
A pair of hands grabbed Picard’s arms and held them over his head as another invisible hand unzipped his own commanding red Starfleet uniform before it completely vanished as if Q though it was too troublesome to deal with.  
Picard jolted up as he felt a hand grab his rock hard erection and pump it. The hand seemed to be covered in mouths that licked and sucked their way all over his member.  
“Q-Q…” Picard moaned as Q leaned forward with fascination at Picard’s own erection which was leaking precum.   
Suddenly Picard felt another ghost hand reach around his back, and invade his hole. He gasped in pain as a finger worked its way in and out till the pain disappeared then a second ne appeared scissoring him open then a third. The fingers curled up in him hitting a bundle of nerves that mad Picard’s eyes go wide and buck up into the hand around his penis as he moaned the entity’s name over and over, not knowing if he was asking for it to stop or for it to continue.  
“ Are you ready? I’ve been waiting, Johhny.” Q whispered in his ear with labored breathe and all Picard could do was nod not knowing what he was ready for but by god was he ready for it.  
Jean Luc was flipped onto his stomach all the while the ghost mouths and hands doing what they had been, almost reaching him to bliss but not quite, just shy of orgasm. Another mouth appeared to claim his other nipple making Picard gasp again which ended in a moan.  
He felt Q position himself above him , the tip of something very hard resting by his ass. Q leaned over Picard’s back to whisper in his ear , loving the look of him below him.  
“ Dear god you look perfect laying there writing for me .I can feel everything you know. The mouths, the hands , your feelings, you.” He whispered, as if it was big secret to share between them.  
The thought of Q being able to feel everything that was going in somehow got Picard harder, if that was even possible. He automatically moved his ass to grind against Q making him moan and grind back. Panting, Q moved away from Picard’s ear to grasp his hips in a death grip that would most likely leave bruises come morning or hell even a few hours from now.   
“ Sorry if this hurt. Mon capitaine. I’m sorry” His sentences were short for him truly showing the effect Picard had on him. With sudden energy, Q pushed into Picard mercilessly, till he had disappeared entirely in his captain. He groaned as he felt the wet heat that was Jean Luc surround him tightly. He moaned again when Picard rolled his hips experimentally, though it was most likely based on instinct being he seemed to be lost in bliss.  
Q began to draw out when he felt Jean Luc relax slightly, causing Picard to feel a sense of loss before he pounded back in, somehow hitting his prostate immediately, making the captain gasp.  
Jean Luc was brought to the edge of orgasm several times but every time Q somehow prevented it, just keeping him on the edge. Q continued to pound into him, though now his hand joined the phantom one of his erection which was straining for release. He pumped his member at the same time as he pounded into him, trying to keep a rhythm which made Picard’s head spin.   
When it started to become erratic, Jean Luc knew Q was soon going to cum and god he wanted him to. He wanted him to cum so he’d get sweet release; he wanted him to cum while he milked the last of his seed from him. He wanted all these things that his ecstasy driven mind came up with.  
Q, easily reading Picard’s mind had them switch places almost. Q was now on the bottom, while Picard, still impaled on his member straddled Q. He was momentarily confused but he realized what Q did and rolled his hips again, driving this being mad.  
Q pulled Picard down, dispelling the phantom body parts and claimed his mouth as his own as he jerked up with a bouncing Jean Luc which brought him over the edge. Q refused to cum until his captain did though.   
Q let go of his grip on Picard’s head looking up at him with wonder and lust. “Picard, my Picard, my Jean Luc.” He mumbled before leaning to his ear and whispering a single sentence. “Cum for me”  
Picard’s world exploded at the same time as Q’s did, both of them cumming with the other’s name on their lips.  
The two fell next to each other, post sex bliss flowing through the air. They smiled at each other, Q wondering how he could have loved a human like he was. He thought everything was perfect, till Picard realized what he just did exactly. That definitely didn’t turn out how he wanted.  
“Q!” He shouted at the tired looking man next to him.   
“ Mon capitaine” Q lazily replied, opting to ignore the yelling and trail his hand up and down Picard’s toned arm which made his senses start to go hazy again before he shook his head and glared at the Q.  
“ Q, I was only supposed to … service you. You said you’d leave us alone if I did! Not, not do what you just did to me!”  
“ Au contraire , mon capitaine. I said I would return your crew and I did. They are safe and sound and mostly alive if you consider having one brain cell alive for worf.” Q looked Picard in the face, the adoration and love was still there though dimmed slightly by his smart ass attitude. It shocked Picard that Q would look at anyone like that, let alone him. “And tell me Picard”, he continued,” Was it really that bad? I think I remember you screaming my name with joy. “When Picard began to sputter, Q laughed. “ You can’t hide anything from me Jean Luc. Now if you really want to go back to your precious crew and leave me fine. I’ll even help mon capitaine.”  
Jean Luc was about to ask him what the hell he meant by that when he was suddenly transported to the bridge, exactly the same as he was when he was in his room, albeit a little cleaner. He fell to the floor and slowly looked up at his bridge crew who looked at him in shock. He felt his face grow red and he tried to make out an excuse as to why he was naked and lying on the floor. Instead the only thing he could get out was , “Q”.  
Everyone seemed to accept whatever that meant, knowing Q loved to play around with them. If only they knew how true that was.   
Picard made to get up and go to his ready room, where he could get an extra supply of clothes, when he noticed Riker seeming to… enjoy the view a bit too much. Maybe Q was right. Now that was a scary thought.


End file.
